Forest Sector
The Forest Sector (referred to as the Forest Region in Season 1) is one of the four surface sectors of Lyoko. It is mostly a complex series of paths intertwining between thousands of trees but raised high above the Digital Sea. Large open areas are not as common as those in the Desert and Ice Sectors. It also has a lot of hollow tree trunks which connects areas of the Forest Sector and has often saved the lives of the Lyoko Warriors. Description Despite the fact that paths are narrow in this sector, X.A.N.A. often sends its largest monsters, such as Megatanks and Krabs, to attack Lyoko Warriors when they are trying to deactivate a tower there. It is also the only sector in which X.A.N.A. directly attacked a tower, once in ''Code: Earth'' and again in Contact. The appearance of this sector changed noticeably between Seasons 1 and 2. In Season 1, the lighting was much darker and the color-tinted much more towards brown and olive green. In Season 2, the lighting and terrain were lightened, with the colors leaning more towards a neon green. These changes remained present for the rest of the series. In Marabounta, Jeremie materialized a monster with the same name into this sector with the intention of having it attack and destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters. However, it also attacked Aelita, and the other Lyoko Warriors after they attack it to defend her. The Forest Sector was destroyed by a X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita in Lyoko Minus One, using Code X.A.N.A.. The Forest Sector was recreated between the episodes William Returns and Double Take by Jeremie and Aelita. It made its first reappearance in Opening Act and the new Forest appears to have new areas added on, such as the Forest arena. The Forest Sector is numbered as Sector 3, as it is the opposite of Sector 1. Between shutting down the Supercomputer in the Season 4 finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., the Forest Sector was lost alongside the Ice Sector, due to its data being lost for a long period of time. Appearances Season One * [[X.A.N.A. Awakens|'X.A.N.A. Awakens']]' (debut)' * [[Seeing Is Believing|'Seeing Is Believing']] * [[Holiday in the Fog|'Holiday in the Fog']] * Cruel Dilemma * [[The Girl of the Dreams|'The Girl of the Dreams']] * [[Swarming Attack|'Swarming Attack']] * [[Just in Time|'Just in Time']] * [[Claustrophobia|'Claustrophobia']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Routine|'Routine']] * Code: Earth Season Two * [[Uncharted Territory|'Uncharted Territory']] * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] * [[Missing Link|'Missing Link']] * [[Marabounta (episode)|'Marabounta']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[Tip-Top Shape|'Tip-Top Shape']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Contact|'Contact']] Season Three * [[Lyoko Minus One|'Lyoko Minus One']] * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita ']](flashbacks only) Season Four * [[Opening Act|'Opening Act']] * [[I'd Rather Not Talk About It|'I'd Rather Not Talk About It']] * [[Wrong Exposure|'Wrong Exposure']] * [[Echoes|'Echoes']]' (flashbacks)' Monsters Seen In Order of Appearance *Kankrelats *Megatank *Blok *Hornet *Krab *Scyphozoa *Tarantula *Black Manta Landscape Most of the Forest Sector are medium-sized platforms connected by multiple narrow pathways which are green in color to resemble grass. Those pathways very often split into many directions and while some of them reach to another platform, some of them are dead ends. One plateau can have up to three connected pathways. But the most important aspect of the Forest Sector is the presence of thousands of trees. Due to that, it is rather tricky to spot the Towers as they can blend with the trees and the background. Trees The Forest Sector is full of trees and they can be found in every place in this sector. Most of them float between the platforms and the pathways but some of them are growing from the ground on the platforms. The trees are always used for the cover by the heroes or as a method of killing the monsters by climbing onto them: just like Ulrich did in Contact or Odd in Lyoko Minus One. Other trees in the Forest Sector are fallen trees that are used as the bridges between two platforms or the water ponds. However, the trees can be also used by the monsters to attack the heroes from the surprise. Ponds This sector just like the Ice Sector has some ponds of water but there aren’t as many as in the Ice Sector. They are mostly used for decoration as nobody has ever fallen or jumped into these ponds of water. One tower seen in Holiday in the Fog and in Temptation is located on the island surrounded by water and the only way to get to it is to jump onto sticking out tree stumps. Another bigger pond with the island in the middle is seen in Opening Act which served as the battle arena between Ulrich and William. Tree Tunnels The tunnels in the Forest Sector are a rare occurrence and as the name suggest they are the tunnels which can be used to travel to another part of the Forest Sector. Yumi used the tunnel inside an empty tree to get to Aelita in Claustrophobia after she ended up in the dead end pathway. Tree Stumps The bigger and empty stumps found in the Forest Sector are mostly decorative element found on some platforms in this sector. However they are frequently used as the cover and hiding spots by the Heroes as bigger monsters such as Krabs cannot reach the warriors in them like in Just in Time. Craters The Forest Sector, just like the Desert Sector, has some craters but they always lack the bottom and lead straight down to the Digital Sea. Yumi fell into the Digital Sea in Cruel Dilemma by pushing the Megatank into the crater without the bottom to save Aelita from it's laser. Rocks Unlike three other surface sectors, the Forest Sector doesn’t have much rock formations. However some small rocks and stones can be found on some plateaus and some trees grow on them. As usual with rocks in three other surface sectors, they are mostly decorative element of this sector but can be used as the covers. Trivia *The Forest Sector contained the tower Aelita hid in while the Supercomputer was off for several years. *The Forest Sector was the only sector where X.A.N.A. attacked a tower, both in seasons 1 and 2, not counting Replikas. *The Forest Sector was the first sector to appear chronologically. *The Forest Sector was the first sector deleted, in Lyoko Minus One, by X.A.N.A. Aelita. *''Lyoko Minus One'' was the only Season 3 episode that the Forest Sector appeared in, not counting the flashbacks Aelita had in her own self-titled episode. *This was the first sector Aelita was virtualized into. *This was the first sector Odd and Ulrich were virtualized into in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1. *This was the first sector with a Replika shown. *This was the first sector Sector Five was accessed from. *This was the first sector where Scyphozoa attacked someone other than Aelita; Yumi. *This was the first sector where someone fell into the Digital Sea; Yumi. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Franz Hopper was seen in. *This was the first sector to have a tower activated by Franz Hopper. *This was the first and only sector that the Marabounta was shown in. *Like the Ice Sector, the Forest has simulated water which one could possibly swim in. Yumi once skimmed on it with the Overwing in Temptation. Gallery >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 4 Misc. Odd Opening Title.png|Odd is seen in Forest Sector in Season 1 opening. Forestlocation.jpg|The forest sector on the Holomap. CLTheGameScreen.png|In the Social Game.|link=Code_Lyoko:_Social_Game Vacances dans la brume 310.jpg|The forest sector on the supercomputer. forest.png|Forest Sector in the Social Game. Code Lyoko - The Forest Sector - End Of The Sector.png|The end of the sector. Code Lyoko - The Forest Sector - The Way Tower.PNG|The Way Tower. Skid emerging from the Digital Sea in the Forest Replika.png|The Digital Sea. es:Bosque fi:Metsäsektori fr:Forêt ja:森林 pl:Sektor Leśny pt:Bosque ro:Sectorul împădurit ru:Лесной сектор sr:Шумски сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Forest Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.